


Temporary Solutions

by Nivelle



Series: Sleepless Nights [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Real Events, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nivelle/pseuds/Nivelle
Summary: Clint, Bucky and Lucky say good-bye to a couch. Slowly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Sleepless Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352803
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Temporary Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of our couch of almost 20 years.

The couch was purple, big, and had been here since… Bucky had to admit to himself that he didn’t know for sure. It had already been here before he moved in with Clint almost ten years ago and even then it had been in bad enough shape that they mutually decided to use Bucky’s couch, which was only slightly used and a lot more comfortable to sleep on. (It also did not smell as much like pizza, but Bucky was pretty certain at this point that his roommates counted that as a shortcoming.)  
So the day Bucky, his couch and his other stuff moved in, they moved the purple couch to the side against the bookshelf with the intention of getting rid of it as soon as possible.

Then their friend Natasha needed a place to stay while looking for an apartment in the city and a second couch came in handy. The only problem was that they could not reach the books on the lower shelves, but it was only a preliminary solution until Natasha found her own place.

Five weeks after Natasha moved into her own apartment, the purple couch was still there.  
“We need to find a way to get rid of that couch”, Bucky said over breakfast.  
Clint nodded sleepily and held tightly onto his coffee pot. “I’ll think of something”, he mumbled.  
He didn’t. Or if he did he never shared his plan with Bucky or executed it.  
Instead he came home with a dog he had literally found in a dumpster a few days later.

The dog, Lucky, entered the apartment, jumped on the purple couch, pushed on it’s cushions to his satisfaction, lied down and instantly started snoring.  
Clint and Bucky exchanged a look.  
“We’ll keep it until we’ve gotten him a real dog bed, okay?”, Clint said, eyes big and pleading.  
Bucky sighed. It seemed cruel to just take this skinny dogs sleep place away from him. “Sure.”

As it turned out, Lucky did prefer the purple couch over his bed. Neither of his humans had the heart to take it away from him. And so the purple couch remained in front of the bookshelf for years.

Until Natasha decided enough is enough.  
“A friend of mine is bringing a bunch of things to the junk yard”, she informed them matter of factly. “And he has just enough space left to take your old couch with him, too.”  
“But it’s Lucky’s bed!”, Clint protested.  
“He has a dog bed, Clint.”  
“But he loves that couch. Bucky, help us!”  
Bucky, who was busy petting Lucky while sitting on the piece of furniture in question, shrugged. “It’s not that bad, Nat.”  
“No, it really is. You two are just to used to it to see it.”

To be fair, Natasha was probably right, objectively at least. The purple color was faded on the backrest and the cloth was baggy from Lucky trying to dig holes into it. Every square inch was covered in dog hair with more than a few grease stains in between. There was also barely a spot that was not sat through.  
So yeah, objectively it was time for the couch to go.  
But that did not make it any easier.

“Goodbye, couch”, Clint said, gently stroking the backrest.  
“Are you okay?”, Natasha’s friend Steve asked, slightly concerned.  
Clint sighed deeply. “No. Lucky loves that couch. It’s his.”  
Bucky put his arm around him. “I know. But he is also the only dog I know who has owned a whole couch for this long. He’ll get used to it.”

They stood on the street and watched until Steve and Lucky’s couch were no longer in view.

That night was the first night Lucky slept in their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Today my family finally said goodbye to the couch we should have gotten rid of ages ago but didn't, ~~partly~~ mostly because of our dog (who somehow did not manage to destroy it despite trying hard).
> 
> Goodbye, couch. You will be missed, but now we finally can move in our living room again.


End file.
